Rayuan Gombal
by haru.thefab
Summary: Gombalan nista oleh anak-anak Hyoutei


Geje, jayus, OOC !

Raja Gombal

K

Humor, Slice of Life

Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi

Hari belum terlalu sore namun hujan lebat mengguyur Tokyo di musim gugur bulan Oktober. Suasana yang tidak mendukung membuat Atobe Keigo, _buchou_ team tennis SMP Hyoutei, membatalkan latihan. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di ruang klub sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Atobe Keigo mengelus-elus rambut ikal berwarna _blonde_ milik Akutagawa Jirou yang tengah tiduran di pangkuannya. Jirou sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan Atobe, sambil tiduran ia membaca majalah _manga _yang baru saja dia beli. Kabaji Munehiro berdiri di belakang sofa tegak, diam, namun siaga jika terjadi apa-apa. Oshitari dan Hiyoshi tengah membaca buku favorit masing-masing, sedang Shishido, Ootori dan Gakuto tengah bermain kartu Uno. Tiba-tiba sang buchou berkata lembut pada Jirou.

"Jirou…"

"Ng?

"Kamu capek ya?"

"Capek? Enggak, kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu berlarian di pikiranku."

Jirou bangkit dari kubur tidurnya, kaget sambil malu-malu. Yang lainpun ikut terhenyak.

"Kok tiba-tiba..."

"Kembalilah tidur, oresama akan jadi pangeran yang membangunkanmu dengan ciuman hangat."

Wajah Jirou makin merah,"Kei-chan pinter ngegombal ya."

"Ahn~ Apa yang mustahil bagi oresama. Oh ya, tadi oresama tadi habis jatuh. "

"Eh? Kok bisa, kapan?

"Iya… jatuh… jatuh cinta sama kamu."

Kabaji dkk menahan muntah, sedangkan Jirou maki tenggelam dalam "kemaluan" *eh bener kan ya*

"Cih, nggak malu ya mesra-mesraan di depan orang." kata Hiyoshi sinis.

Seakan cuek dengan sindiran Hiyoshi, Atobe masih lanjut dengan gombalannya.

"Jirou, papa kamu punya usaha laundry ya?"

"Iya, kok tau?" Jirou antusias.

"Pelicin, pewangi, pelembut, jadi satu."

"Kyaa !" Jirou kegirangan tanpa peduli rayuan Atobe yang sungguh sangat maksa itu. Apa maksudnya "pelicin" coba?

"Cie…." anggota Hyoutei meledek.

"Ihihi, malu!" Jirou membenamkan muka di pelukan Atobe.

"Shishido, coba kamu bikin rayuan gombal!" tantang Gakuto.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Shishido.

"Liat tuh Choutarou berharap kau gombalin."

Shishido melirik Choutarou. Yeah, cowok berkalung salib itu nyengir.

"Emang iya, Chouta?" tanya Shishido.

"Enggak. Tapi kalo Shishido-san memaksa nggak apa-apa sih _fine-fine_ aja."

"Siapa yang maksa aku kan tanya." kata Shishido dalam hati.

"Ayo Shishido,buktikan kau lelaki sejati!" Gakuto memanas-manasi sambil bawa obor SEA GAMES.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Uhuk..uhukk.." Shishido bepikir keras sampai terbatuk.

Spontan Chouta dan Gakuto bilang ," Batuk? Minum K*nidin!"

"Hmmm, Papa Chouta pengacara kan ya?"

Choutarou mengangguk manis.

"Ok, Papa kamu pengacara ya?" tanya Shishido.

"IYA, KOK TAU SIH ?" jawab Choutarou setengah teriak saking semangatnya.

"Karena kau telah, …" Shishido berpikir keras, "Pengacara? Apaan ya….? Err….."

Choutarou yang sudah sangat antusias menjadi kecewa.

"Shi-shi-do-san~?"

"Pengacara susah, Chouta!" Shishido terlihat menyesal.

Chouta manyun,

"Gombalannya nggak harus sesuai kenyataan kali!" sindir Gakuto

Shishido menggaruk-garuk rambut coklatnya. Sekali lagi dia berpikir keras. Tak lama,

"Choutarou, papa kamu tukang pukul bedug ya?"

Choutarou mengernyit sedangkan Gakuto menahan tawa.

"Kok tau?" tanya Choutarou ragu-ragu.

"Karena kau telah men_-dag-dig-dug-_kan hatiku!" jawab Shishido lantang.

"Shishido-san, bisa aja!" kata Chouta malu sambil mukul-mukul lengan Shishido *mencoba membayangkan*

Shishido nyengir bangga, "Atau Papa kamu tukang kebun ya?"

Chouta yang kegirangan langsung beringsut jatuh terduduk,"Eh, tukang kebun? Iya, kok tau sih?"

"Karena, karena kau telah menyirami hatiku yang kering, menanaminya dengan bunga-bunga cinta dan memberi pupuk kasih sayang."

Choutarou memejamkan mata saking malunya, mukanya sekarang udah semerah rambut Gakuto. Gakuto sendiri ngakak sambil gelundungan di lantai.

"Eh satu lagi !" kata Shishido "Choutarou, papa kamu kuli bangunan ya?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Karena, kau telah membangun kuil cinta di hatiku." jawab Shishido sambil memegang tangan Choutarou.

"SHISHIDO-SAN, ARIGATOU !" Choutarou malu-malu.

Eaa, pasangan yang tengah "lovey dovey" itu terhenti oleh sindiran Gakuto.

"Ehem, gue jadi obat nyamuk nih? Btw, gombalan kamu lumayan sih. Tapi…"

"Apa lo?" Shishido mulai uring-uringan karena aktivitas sayang-sayangan tadi diganggu.

"Tukang bedug, tukang kebun, kuli bangunan, lu kira papa Choutarou apaan? Kaga elit amat!" sindir Gakuto sambil ngakak.

Urat di dahi Shishido bergerak-gerak,"Sialan si _Dora the explorer_ , dikira gampang apa bikin gombalan." pikirnya.

"Woy Gakuto, papa kamu nelayan ya?"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Gakuto terkejut.

"KARENA KAU TELAH MEMANCING EMOSIKU !" Shishido berusaha meraih Gakuto. Gakuto yang enerjik langsung ber-_moon sault _lalu berlari mencari pertolongan dari Oshitari Yuushi.

"Yuushi….." Gakuto bersembunyi di balik kursi yang diduduki Oshitari yang _stay cool _dari tadi.

"JANGAN KABUR KAMU!"

"Shishido-san, sabar. Katanya orang sabar disayang pacar!" kata Choutarou menenangkan.

Shishido menengok ke arah Choutarou, "Iya?"

"Un~ "

Shishido berbalik menuju arah Choutarou, sebelumnya melirik ke Gakuto sambil bilang, "Aku lebih pilih disayang pacar. Kumaafkan kau kali ini!"

Shishido, kau polos sekali!

"Fuiiih! Shishido galaknya amit-amit." kata Gakuto.

Oshitari menghentikan kegiatan membacanya,"Kau sendiri yang usil."

"Aku tidak bermaksud usil, eh? Yuushi cemburu?"

"Cemburu sama cowok yang nggak bisa bikin rayuan, ah~ mana mungkin." jawab Oshitari.

Oshitari menaruh buku di meja samping lalu berdiri, "Gakkun, papa kamu punya toko elektronik ya?"

"Eh, emang iya. Kenapa?" tanya Gakuto bingung.

"Tiap di dekatmu aku merasakan sengatan listrik cinta darimu."

"YUUSHI !" Gakuto meleleh.

Eaaa Eaaa Eaa…..

OWARI


End file.
